Hybride Ministers Arc
Hybride Ministers Arc is the 6th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and 2nd arc of Hybride and Phyllis Saga. Despite Hiroto's contribution in successfully saving Hybride by quelling Gezerkia's Vampire Army's rebellion via negotiation, many ministers are still skeptical towards him due to his close relationship with the vampires-making him as a "traitor" to the kingdom and his position as the Governor of Salabria is stripped as the result. One of these skeptics is Panopticus, Hybride's Prime Minister who is vocal against Hiroto in his attempt to abolish the Ibrid System. At the same time, Phyllis Kingdom-Hybride's rival kingdom from the south-begins to seize this opportunity to attack it's northern neighbor and demands the extradition of the Northern Phyllis Remnants. Prologue 'Emperia's Reaction About Hiroto's Achivement' Plot 'Southern Castle Lords' Devious Plan to Smear Hiroto' Part 1 Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 'Gezerkia's Visit onto Solum' Part 1 Somewhere at Hybride's wilderness, Gezerkia is having a hot spring bath alongside with other vampires who then talking about Hiroto and Zeldis who led her defeat. This only intrigue Gezerkia as she planing to visit Solum herself. Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Back to Gezerkia and her subordinates, they are astonished to see Solum's lively atmosphere where humans and Other Species coexist together. Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Regardless, Gezerkia still feels that both Hiroto and Solum are strange and flies off with her subordinates even when Hiroto tells her to contact him if she needs help. 'Phyllis King's Near Assassination' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 (to be added...) 'Hiroto's Dismissal as Salabria's Governor and Illness' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Suddenly, Hiroto collapses and everyone is so worried about him that they immediately take him into the executive office for recovery. Kestel, on the other hand, worsen the situation by questioning Hiroto's recovery inside his former office but ends up garnering everyone's enmity against him: Excelis chastises him for his apathy towards Hiroto's condition, while Magnelis forbids Kestel from entering that office as he declares that the Secondaria Elf Association will refuse to help him or even Emperia if the Diferente hasn't recovered from his illness. 'Kestel, the "Overseer" for Salabria' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Just as Sōichiro and Curele resume their ball game, she kicks the ball at Kestel so hard that it injures him and causes him whining at her for being "dangerous", only to be mocked by Sōichiro's sarcastic remark about him as a weak hypocrite who preaches about military matters while being freaked out by even a ball. 'Phyllis's Pincer Attack onto Hybride' Part 1 Part 3 Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 To the shock of Sōichiro and others, they learn Gygas's murder as well Gezerkia's rampage across Sieuras in order to avenge him-prompting the former to assumes that the cycle of animosity between vampires and humans ever ends. When Hiroto finally arrives alongside Valkyria and Mimia, Kestel is grunting at Hiroto's presence and even suggests everyone not to listen to him only to be berated by Excelis for even questioning the only person who has deeper relationship with the vampires, further prompting Sōichiro to remark the new inspector's idiocy and cowardice. Nonetheless, Hiroto informs everyone that he heard this news from Valkyria and because he worries that situation will worsen if he doesn't do something about it, especially when Gundogan never reply Salabria's letters, he opts to visit Gezerkia by himself via Airborne Carriage. Part 3 At Bey Forest's edge, Gezerkia and others interrogate a surviving merchant who meekly informs them that Gygas's murderers have already fled south with their horses. Becoming increasingly frustrated by the murderers' unknown whereabouts, Gezerkia confronts the arriving Hiroto who calls her out for killing innocent people that were irrelevant to Gygas's murder, further suspect that the murderers were knights who provoked her clan on purpose-something Olsia citizens wouldn't do. Seemly understanding the situation, Gezerkia trusts Hiroto and orders her subordinate to find that knight, but the Diferente urges that time is running out and they need to find the murderers quickly before they can escape. Part 4 The news of 10,000 strong Phyllis Army's march towards Terminus River has shaken Salabria: Hybride scouts hastily rushes to Emperia after witnessing the enemy army's march, while Eesh's messenger-who arrives at Emperia earlier-gleefully anticipating Hybride's chaos as its "consequences" for ignoring Eesh's request. Zeldis, who is on his way to Dominus Castle with his subordinates, also hears about Gezerkia's rampage due to Gygas's death and becoming so furious that he blames Panopticus for it; however, Excelis's emergency report about Phyllis Army's invasion prompts him to order his men to check on the enemy while he flies towards Secondaria to meet Magnelis. Both South Salabria castle lords and North Phyllis Remnants (especially Galsh who is the guest in Marcel at the time) also mortified to hear Phyllis Army's incoming invasion that the former immediately leaving towards Primaria to seek Excelis for help, with the Marcel Lord lamenting this current crisis. To the castle lords' panic, however, Hiroto is absent and despite Excelis and Alvy's efforts to calm them down, all they do are complaining about her "incompetence" while whining about their situation, but Excelis (who herself is wondering about Hiroto's plan of meeting Gezerkia) not only calling them out for invoking her aid only when their position are threaten when they were once nearly forced her into implementing their Development Plan just to secure their interest, all the while reminding them that the Diferente was dismissed due to Moldius's decision. Even with their best efforts, they only muster 200 soldiers as reinforcement while disputing During the arguments between the castle lords, some are skeptical about battling against the invaders as they claims that regardless their effort, mustering approximately 1,500 soldiers is the best they can do and many of them want to battle on land instead. The remaining however insists on crushing the invaders at Terminus RIver since they view the river as their best defense. Regardless the options, it would be over their battle against Phyllis Army, almost all of them whining about making a stand but Alvy explains that they would at least holding off the enemy temporarily. At night, Excelis soon learn from Zeldis's letter that his clan is not suffice enough to defeat the invaders and they only move when Hiroto arrive, prompting her to pray for the Diferente's quick return. At Emperia, Moldius and the Privy Council are having an emergency meeting in regards of Gezerkia's latest rampage, with both Panopticus and Sobrinus arguing for solution to deal with her: an all-out assult or bringing Hiroto for negotiationAccording to Panopticus, he viewed negotiating with the this is due to the fact that Hiroto's "failure" and deemed negotiating with the vampires is waste of time in spite Sobrinus warns that battling with them will deteriorate the relationship between humans and the vampires.. The meeting, however, is interrupted by Eesh's messenger who announces the king's ultimatum to Hybride of expediting North Phyllis remnants back to Phyllis within 4 days, with a threat that their refusal will result in Phyllis's invasion onto Salabria. Of all people who are appalled by such news, Moldius is especially furious and scolds Panopticus for not knowing Phyllis Army's march and lament about this crisis. Sobrinus suggests on borrowing the vampires' power and pardon Hiroto in order to truly repel the invaders, all the while suspecting that Phyllis might be the mastermind behind Gezerkia's rampage and utilized it for its pincer attack onto Hybride, but Panopticus protests against it as he claims that doing so will taint the king's reputation for letting the vampires "taking over" Hybride. Not knowing what to do next, Moldius asks Univestel for his opinion and the latter adviseLike Panopticus, Universtel also belittles the vampires because, in his view, owing the debt to the vampires was dangerous and they have to acknowledge them as hero once they rescue Hybride. As much as he dislikes the vampires, even he had to admit that Hiroto's relationship with the vampires was Hybride is crucial to repel Phyllis from invading it because losing Salabria would put Hybride in a dangerous position. to prioritize on stopping the invading Phyllis Army due to the fear of Hybride's losing prestige should Salabria is fallen. Under Moldius's new decree and Sobrinus's arrangement, Hiroto is pardoned and he will be appointed as an ambassador for Hybride. Elsewhere, Hiroto is still figuring out of Gygas's suspicous murder According to Hiroto, he initially suspected that Panopticus was the one who provoked Gezerkia so he can put Sobrinus on trial and abolishing the but the holes of that . but when Slara arrives and reports the Phyllis Army's invasion to him, he finally knows who murdered Gygas and informs Gezerkia a shocking revelation: Phyllis was responsible to Gygas death and it has manipulating both her and Olsia in order to orchestrate a pincer attack onto Hybride, much to Gezerki's horror and anger. Just as Hiroto is thinking for a counterattack, Desergues Clan Vampires enters into her camp and requests to attack Phyllis Army but she hesitates until Hiroto holds her hands and promises her that when she finds Gygas' murderer, he let her and other vampires deal with them. After mulling for a while, Gezerkia decides to prepare to battle against the invading Phyllis Army and avenge Gygas, with Hiroto tells Slara to inform Zeldis and Salabria Alliance to rendezvous at Terminus River and hold their grounds against the invader. Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 'Battle of Terminus River' Part 1 Part 2 Meanwhile, Phyllis spies are heading towards Terminus River's riverside but when they see Galsh who is about to leave Dominus Castle, one of them rushes towards him and stabs him right in front of Sorceire and Carabella, causing the former screams in horror while the latter chasing after them but to no avail. Fortunately, Galsh narrowly survives his assassination. Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 While declaring that Phyllis was responsible to Gygas death and vows to achieve victory by defeating the invaders, further rising Salabria Army, Hiroto then turn to Curele for help but the latter initially hesitates even under Valkyria's pressure. With Sōichiro promises her to read more stories and play a ball game with her after the war, however, she quickly flies off to the battlefield and Zeldis then commands his own vampires to follow suit once Curele is about to attack. Part 6 As for the Phyllis Army who are crossing Whilst many of those who are rowing on the river, some of them have already landed on the shores of Terminus Rivers. Regardless, even they are not spared from Curele's attack.the Terminus River, none of them expect the vampires arrival until Curele's swoops them down and decimate all the boats and drowning the soldiers with them. To further demoralizing the invading Phyllis Army's morale, the vampires (led by Zeldis and Gezerkia) are next to attack as the Red-Winged Vampires slaughters the invaders in order to avenge Gygas's death, while Zeldis' vampires providing support alongside Alvy and Salabria soldiers by killing any surviving enemies. With the overwhelming prowess of the Salabria-Vampires Alliance, the Phyllis Army is severely decimated. This shocking outcome reaches and stuns the remaining Phyllis forces including general named Zashur and to make matters bad from worse, Gezerkia leads the vampire's attack onto the main camp while fights and kills Zashur, courtesy of Curele's aid, further demoralizing the surviving Phyllis soldiers' morale. As for the Phyllis spies, they are surrounded by 30 vampires when a couple recognize them as Gygas's killers. Condemning the spies as the "real" demons, Gezerkia finalizes her revenge by ordering the Desergues Clan to shoot 13 arrows at the killers as their execution. As the result, the Battle of Terminus River is over with Phyllis Army is defeated. 'Aftermath of Phyllis Army's Defeat' In the wake of Salabria-Vampire Army's huge victory over Phyllis Army, Primaria citizens cheer for Hiroto and the vampires (from Curele to Zeldis and Gezerkia) and hails them as heroes, while scorn Kestel by throwing things at him and kick him out from the city before he can explain anything. Angelus, an ambassador from Emperia who is stunned by such scene upon his arrival, meets Hiroto and informs him that Emperia want to give amnesty to him while requesting the vampires' cooperation to stop Phyllis's invasion. Rather than accepting the amnesty, Hiroto requests Angelus to fulfill his wish on his behalf. At Babylos, Esh is shocked and appalled when he hears the news about Phyllis Army's gruesome defeat by the Salabria-Vampires AlliancePhyllis Army's pincer attack not only failed miserably where Gezerkia's clan still alive, but the death of one Deserg Clan member only further garnered the vampire's animosity against them to the point vows retribution and vengeance.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 20 for not only foiling their manipulation onto Gezerkia and her clan, but also forcing his army to retreat from Terminus River. Abrahim blames himself for the army's defeat and implores Eesh to punish him, but the king refuses For Esh, while seeing his army's unexpected defeat is already bad enough, the deaths of a minister are even worse as he needs them to guide him ruling Phyllis.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 20as he says that he had seen enough casualties and urges Abrahim to aid him instead. Emperia is also shaken by Phylllis Army's defeat and Moldius opts to reward Hiroto for his heroic while regrets for dismissed him as Salabria's governor. Angelus implores to fulfill Hiroto's 3 appealsThese 3 requests includes his innocence about defying royal order, Curele's rejection from the military and also Kestel's questionable report. but Panopticus opposes them as he claims that the king was never wrong, only for him and other ministers (sans Sobrinus) to be rendered speechless by Moldius's question about removing the heroes (Hiroto and Curele) who saved Hybride from its enemy. Afterwards, Moldius also accepts Salabria Eleven Association's (specifically Primaria and Secondaria branch) petition about dismissing Kestel after Sobrinus reports about his countless interference and his cowardice. As for Panopticus, he returns to his room and confronts both Infilia and Delegelis, with the latter worries that Hiroto's return to power may poses a bigger threat to him. This causes the Prime Minister to question his aide's intention on killing Hiroto, but he urges him to wait for a right opportunity to strike Panopticus uses the fire as a metaphor to the current situation: If the fire is small, he can at least finish it off with one strike.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 20because the Diferente's death will only benefits Esh and he is not planning to become Phyllis's prisoner, all the while remarking his struggle will become rougher as he viewing this outcome highly favoring Sobrinus. Epilogue 'Return of the Hero' (To be added...) 'Gezerkia Allaince's Gratitude to Hiroto' The celebration begins with everyone is dancing at the ball. Hiroto leaves the ball and heading for the balcony and watches the night sky until Gezerkia-along with Desergues Clan VampiresAs Gezerkia's ally, the common feature of these vampire clans are having red colored wings just like Gezerkia. Following behind her are nearly 30 vampires which comprises both male and female vampires.-fly towards him. Not only she thanks Hiroto for helping them to avenge Gygas's deathWhilst both Gezerkia Alliances and Hiroto and co. were able to repel the Phyllis Army and dealt with the murderer who killed Gygas, what Hiroto and his allies did were only helping them to find the culprit and even let them dealt with the murderer by themselves. Regardless, Gezerkia was grateful for their aid.Gezerkia also notes that because of his death, she believes that her fallen comrade has found his place at the other world., as her gratitude, she and the other vampires bow down to Hiroto and pledge that the Red-Wing Vampires will not attack both him and Salabria again. Later, Gezerkia bids Hiroto farewell and anticipating their next encounter as she leaves with Desergues Clan Vampire. Hiroto's interaction with Gezerkia however garners jealousy from Valkyria, Mimia, Sorceire and even Excelis who then pressing their breasts onto his face, prompting Hiroto to "savor" the "full course" to the point thinking that being Salabria's State Sheriff is fun. Characters Story Impact *The aftermath of Hybride's narrow victory against the invading Phyllis Kingdoms brings a profound impact to everyone who are involved in the story. **Esh and Abrahim become both shocked an appalled to see Phyllis's Army horrendous defeat by the vampires and the the report from an injured soldier about Hiroto further escalate the rivalry between Hybride and Phyllis when he view the Diferente as Phyllis' threat, to the point willing to do anything to eliminate Hiroto in the following arc: from framing Hiroto into a "rebellion" to even have Phyllis's best generals (such as Metis and Gardel) to check on Hiroto's moves. **Moldius is regret for dismissing Hiroto's position so much that he claims that Hybride will be finished without the Diferente's aid. With the king now siding with Hiroto and his allies, the respective positions of Hiroto, Excelis and Curele are restored and they are rewarded grandiosely. It is from this onwards, Hiroto's prominence will play a vital role to Hybride and his achievements will keep growing as the story goes on. **Panopticus and his supporters, on the other hand, lament their failures in abolishing the Ibrid System when Moldius revokes Hiroto's punishment as his gratitude for the Diferente's and the vampires' timely rescue. In fact, rather than losing its influence, the Ibrid System is further enforced by the kingdom and they have accept it in spite of their irrational hatred and envy for Hirito. Of all ministers in Hybride, however, Panopticus chooses another plan for Hiroto as he doesn't want to see Hybride's downfall by Phyllis's hands. **Aside from Hybride and Phyllis, figures from other kingdoms such as Magia and Regulus also baffled to hear the vampires' victory over Phyllis, especially Urseus-the future King of Magia in several arcs later,-condemns the vampires are Magia's threat out of spite even though his father Nasar think that Phyllis attacked first. This itself foreshadowing Hiroto's future rivalry with Magia and Regulus in another saga. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc